


Miles To Go

by Tashilover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Connor didn't want to hurt Hank, not physically or emotionally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non/dub-con touching, mentions of date rape drug (no actual rape), dramatized use of said drug

Connor was getting tired of this scene.

He'd hoped his finding Lieutenant Anderson slumped over a table in a drunken stupor was a thing of the past. Perhaps it was naïve of him to believe the Lieutenant's alcoholism would magically disappear after all this time. Trauma and liver damage could not be undone by a few kind words from a friend. Still, Connor wished his presence would at least lessen this familiar scene.

"Lieutenant," Connor said, placing a gentle hand on Hank's back. "It's well after midnight. It's time to get you home."

Hank said something unintelligible in the curve of his arms. On the table was only a single empty shot glass. That's strange; this wasn't enough alcohol to incapacitate him like this. Hank could down five shots before feeling a buzz.

Connor lifted up the shot glass and poured the leftover droplets onto his tongue.

_Analyzing..._

_Vodka_  
_Lemon Juice_  
_Simple Syrup_  
_Lime_  
_Rohypnol_

Connor blinked.

"You've been roofied," he said out loud. No wonder Hank was physically and mentally out of it. "Who did this to you, Lieutenant?"

"He's been _what?_ "

The bartender overheard him and walked over, irritated. "Did I hear you right, android?"

Connor stood up straight and nodded. "Yes. I detect rohypnol in the droplets of his shot glass. Rohypnol is also known as the date rape drug."

"I know what it is. Damn, I hate the fuckers who pull this shit. I thought your friend was just a light weight."

"Did you see who did this to him?"

"I think a woman may have been hanging around him."

Worried, Connor did a full body scan over Hank. Connor detected no bodily fluids, no bruises, nor was a single button or zip was out of place.

"He has not been assaulted," Connor said, relieved. "But I don't understand. Why would someone slip him the drug if they didn't have intentions of assaulting him?"

The bartender quirked his eyebrow. "Does your friend have his wallet?"

Connor searched. "It's gone."

"That's your answer. You should probably call the police."

"We are the police."

"Well then, you're halfway there. Come back with a warrant and I'll allow you to look on the cameras. In the meantime, you should probably take your friend home."

Connor sighed, his lips thinning. His LED blinked rapidly as he submitted a formal report and requested for a warrant. Though he didn't have the authority to, he also went ahead and cancelled Hank's credit cards. He'd hoped Hank wouldn't mind.

"C'mon, Lieutenant," Connor said, bending down. He grasped Hank by the arm and lifted him up. Hank swore and awkwardly got to his feet, his head rolling back. He stumbled, forcing Connor to take most of his weight.

"Let's get you home."

 

 

 

 

Two taxis refused to take them. The drivers took one look at Hank, believed he was blind drunk and on the verge on vomiting, and drove off. There was nothing Connor could do except write an angry review on their website.

It was a cold, late November. A light powdering of snow dusted the streets, turning into slush as the hours passed. More was coming down and the weather predicted to snow all night. Thankfully Hank's home was not that far away.

Half-way there Hank's steps became more pronounced. He stumbled less and less, and though he was clearly still quite out of it, it was a major improvement. Maybe it was the shock of the cold weather, maybe his body was finally neutralizing the drug. Either way, Connor was grateful.

"We're almost there."

Hank mumbled. He took a deep breath, and for the first time since they left the bar, stood up straight.

"Lieutenant," Connor said, surprised. "Are you feeling better-"

Hank suddenly turned, grabbing Connor by the shoulders, forcing him back. Connor took several stumbling steps back, slamming into the brick wall behind him. "Lieutenant! What is the matter? What is-?"

That's all he got as Hank moved in close, pressing his lips to him.

Connor froze.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what choices to take, what choices he _could_ take. He didn't want to hurt Hank, not physically, not emotionally, not-

Hank kissed him again, more deeply this time, grasping Connor by the chin to adjust the angle better.

 

_Heart beat rate: 56%_

_Heart beat rate: 68%_

_Heart beat rate: 89%_

 

Just as quickly as it started, Hank grunted and groggily stepped back. He shook his head, his long hair glittered with droplets of snow.

"Fuck, it's cold..." he muttered softly.

Did Hank mean the snow? The temperature? Or the feel of Connor's lips on his?

Whatever he meant, Hank was clearly still under the influence and would most likely not remember any of this in the morning.

"Then..." Connor swallowed. His heart rate was not slowing down. "Let's get you home."

He pushed off the brick wall, taking Hank's arm again.

Hank grunted. "You're a good friend, Connor."

Connor had no idea what to say to that. He chose to keep quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously meant for this chapter to be a lot shorter and a lot more direct. Dunno what happened.

Hank bore all the signs of a man suffering from a terrible hangover. He sat at his desk, his head buried in his arms. His long hair was tangled, and his clothes, though clean, were wrinkled. Upon seeing this, Connor felt confident the events from last night were gone from Hank's mind.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!" Connor said cheerfully, walking up to him.

Hank moaned. "Don't speak so loudly."

"I'm surprised you were able to come to work. I had already called in, explaining the situation-"

"If you think I am going to sit at home while that woman runs wild with my wallet, then you don't know me very well."

"Well... have you made any progress on who stole your wallet?"

Hank raised his head and scowled at his blank computer screen. "No."

"I brought a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Connor held up a small paper bag and a cup of coffee. "I know you have the habit of skipping breakfast. So I took it upon myself to grab you some coffee and a donut."

"You got a cop a donut? Way to indulge the stereotype," Hank said, smiling as he did so. He opened the bag, taking a deep whiff. He groaned. "Oh my god, it smells so good. Connor, I think I love you."

Connor paused for only a fraction of a second, then kept walking like nothing happened.

Hank noticed it. "Something the matter?"

"Just a glitch," Connor said. He took to his desk, sitting down casually. "It happens sometimes, nothing to be alarmed about."

"Amazing. Even after all this time, you cannot lie to save your life."

"That's... I _can_ lie."

"Not to me, you can't. C'mon, spill. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Hank dropped the chocolate donut back into the bag. He took a moment to lick the frosting off of his fingers, and then scooted his chair out. Like a child in elementary school, he walked himself and his chair over to Connor's desk without getting up from his seat.

"Connor," he said. "What's going on? You're acting more stiff than usual."

"I'm _fine_."

"Look me in the eye when you say that."

Connor had been staring down at his hands. Slowly, he raised his head up to meet Hank's gaze.

The man looked like he aged a hundred years since last night. His skin was pale, his eyes were puffy, and the deep lines around his eyes suggested the drug-induced sleep was not a restful one. Despite all of this, Hank's jaw was set in determination. He was worried. For Connor. "What happened last night?" He asked.

Connor briefly looked around the station, hoping for someone or something to intervene on the situation and get him out of it. Hell, he'd even settle for Gavin butting in. The majority of the officers were still settling in, grabbing cups of coffee from the break room or chatting with friends.

There was no avoiding this.

"You..." Connor began. "I want to first establish that you were drugged. And what happened wasn't your fault."

Hank startled like he was slapped. "My...? _I_ did something? To whom? To _you?_ "

Connor nodded.

"I... holy fuck. Connor... what did I do...?"

"You kissed me."

Hank pulled back. He sat up straight, stiff as a board. He swallowed, the Adam apple in his throat bouncing. "I assaulted you?"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't consider it assault."

Hank blanched "Why? Because I was under the influence? I used to work sex crimes, Connor! I've seen these little shits use that excuse to get away with horrible things! If I hurt you-"

"It's because I liked it!"

He yelled the last bit out, and several heads turned towards their direction.

FACIAL TEMPERATURE RISING 89%...

Connor couldn't even look at Hank anymore. He felt if he did, his entire chest could explode. Connor turned his head, staring down at his shoes as embarrassment rose within him. He never wanted Hank to know. The Lieutenant was under the influence, he didn't want this, not really.

When Hank spoke again, his voice was low and careful. "Connor... look, what happened to you was just a reaction. It doesn't mean you wanted it-"

"I never said that."

"Oh... OH."

Silence followed.

Connor had yet to look back up. He didn't want to see the disgust on Hank's face. Hank had come a long way concerning android rights, but that didn't mean all of his prejudices were erased overnight. Nor did it mean Hank wanted Connor.

"Wow..." Hank said after thirty-seven seconds. "This is really eating you up inside, huh?"

"If... if you want, we can pretend this never happened. In fact, I'll... I'll erase it from my memory drives-"

"My god, and I thought humans were dramatic. Connor. C'mon, man, look up at me. You're making me look like the bad guy here."

Connor bit the bullet. He turned to face Hank, raising his chin high, ready to take anything thrown his way. If this was the end of their friendship, he'd rather do it with a certain amount of dignity.

"First things first," Hank said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Do you feel like I forced you or coerced you-"

"NO," said Connor, cutting him off. "You were actually... quite gentle."

Hank gave a short, nervous chuckle. Pink bloomed on his cheeks. "Wow. Alright. Last question, then... do you wish to be more than friends?"

"I... don't know."

"You don't know?"

"This is still all new to me," admitted Connor. "I'm still processing what happened last night. You _were_ my first kiss, Lieutenant."

"Now I feel like an even bigger perv..." Hank mumbled to himself.

"I was more worried about you," Connor continued. "That you would be offended and repulsed."

"By that? It takes a lot more than that to offend me."

"Last week you were offended the grocery store stopped selling rotisserie chickens. You complained about it for twenty minutes."

"Food's different. Then I guess we're at standstill."

Hank stood up and wheeled his chair back to his desk. "Just so you know, when you are ready to have this conversation... don't be afraid to ask me. We've been through a lot, Connor. This won't turn me away."

As a deviant, Connor was still processing the world through different eyes, still learning what it means to be free. Now fully aware of his own actions, every consequence felt bigger. One wrong move and the whole world could come crumbling down around him. He didn't want to lose Hank over this.

As Hank sat back down at his desk, he gave Connor a small, tired wink. Hope filled Connor's heart. It was reassuring to know he didn't have to make a decision on this, if ever. He could take his time, review his options, really understand what he felt for Hank.

The small ball of anxiety that had been sitting in Connor's stomach slowly dissipated, then disappeared. It felt amazing.

Hank took a bite of his donut. He gagged. "Oh what the hell is this?"

"It's sugar-free," said Connor.

Hank dropped the donut back into the bag like it was a live cockroach. With a groan of disgust he started ranting about the evils of sugar-free, demanding to know which donut store had the audacity to sell such horrible things so he could sue them.

As Hank continued to grouse about the donut, Connor smiled. He's never been more in love.


End file.
